Andros And Tori Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by sailormoon159159
Summary: hope you like it chapter one will add more soon


**Sailormoon159159 Fanfiction**

**Andros And Tori Hanson Daughter To Father**

This story takes place when Ninja storm is still Takeing place

Early one morning in the room of Tori Hanson an alarm went off Tori struggleing to reach the alarm clock rolled out of her bed with a _thud._Andros who was walking down the hallway at the time came in with an alarmed look. Tori What are you doing? "Nothing Dad nothing as she got up to her feet. Andros changing the subject said so are you exited about your big speech Saturday? Andros asked yeah dad totally Tori answered well your mother told me to tell you that their are pancakes on the table Andros Said with his mouth watering. "Dad?" "what?" "go get your pancakes Tori said rolling her eyes" Andros shut the door and went down the stairs. Tori went to her closet and opened the door she pulled out a blue and white long slaved shirt and some Khakis and she pulled out her blue flip-flops and ran the hair brush through her hair and picked up her light blue Jan-sport Backpack. she came down the stairs Andros and Ashley where sharing a kiss over his and her's breakfast. Tori muttered "mom dad can the make out session wait intill I leave for school? Ashley and Andros startled both jumped thinking it was one of the younger kids that said that. Before they had a chance to say anything the two other kids came down stairs Tori's younger Brother Andros Jr. and Her younger Sister Carson. They both had blonde hair like Tori Although Andros Jr looked more like Andros Senior Carson Looked more like Ashley Tori of course took the genes from Andros's side of the Family. they all sat down at the table to say grace before they ate. They all joined hands as Andros said a prayer. they all scarfed down the Delicious breakfast that Ashley had made for them.

After breakfast the house was caous because everyone was trying to hurry up getting ready for younger kids got into Andros and Ashley's car Tori got into her van and backed out of the driveway she speed to Blue bay Harbor High school as she was driving she saw Hunter waving her down Blake and Hunter's car was on fire Tori quickly came to a stop and got out "Tori" Hunter said falling to his knees Whare's Blake he's still in the car Tori not thinking about what was going to happen next she pulled hunter away from the car and ran towards the burning car she ran and saw Blake unconscious she broke the window and pulled the navy ranger out of the car the car started to become completely embossed with flames Tori putting Blake into a Fireman carry started walking and put Blake on the ground next to , hunter said is he alive. Tori grabed Blake's hand checking his palse he's alive but barley Tori Answered as she quickly began CPR she finally revived Blake_ "What the!!"_"Tori" No it's Dustin she answered sarcastically As her long Blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Hunter put his hand on Tori's Shoulder and kissed her on the head as he whispered in her ear "Thanks for saving my brother." Tori Blushed when she felt the warmth of Hunter's lips on her the Paramedic's and the Ambulance came and took Blake and Hunter to the Hospital. Tori made her way to school she walked in just as the tardy bell rung so she had to go get a slip from the attendance office she made her way to homeroom. Tori sat in between Shane and Dustin who where Arm wrestling she pulled their arms apart sat her books down and sat down. "Bad Morning?" Dustin asked smiling."Sorta but it didn't start out that way." Why? Shane asked Tori told them about her morning and how she saved Blake and Hunter and what hap pend "Tori" the home room teacher said you have five tardies as he handed her a Detention slip. Tori Rolled her eyes and snatched the detention slip this is just adding to my list. Tori falling asleep in homeroom.

_**Tori's Dream:**_

_**a much younger Tori and Andros playing baseball in the park andros was piched the ball to tori as she hit it out of the yard Tori went to go grab the ball when **_

_**Andros pulled her out of the way he was pulling her out of the danger of a rattle snake andros hit it with the baseball bat killing it instantly "be careful tori?"Andros said. then she had a dream of a time when **_

_**Andros had to go to K035 and leaveing Tori got on her bike rideing after Andros's car "DAD!" she yelled as she rode Andros turned around and waved.**_

_****School Bells Ring****_

Tori jumped Shane looked at her strange going to your dad's class? yeah I have to don't I? Tori said rolling her eyes as she picked up her books and the 3 rangers went to Andros's Calculus class."Hi Dad"

Tori Andros ancewered we need to talk hun. he said what Tori gave him a serios look. At lunch "okie dokie" Tori said. It Finlay Reached Lunch as Tori was walking up to Andros's class room

_**Tori's Pov:**_

_**"What dose he need to Talk about Oh probably that detention for being late. No he couldn't know that fast what something I did.**_

Tori reached Andros's Empty Classroom Andros was sitting at his desk writing a Lesson Plan. "Tori sit down" "Look if it's about the detention I had to Help Blake and Hunter They where in a accident"

"I didn't know about the detention." Andros said "Oh" Tori said "then what she?" asked "I got word form Your Uncle Zane" "K035 is under attack again I have to go back they need help" But dad "Tori sad my Graduation"

"last time you where gone for years you just came back a year ago whose attacking "Ecliptor"He made a new army "I can help" Tori said no it's too dangerous dad I'm a power ranger "NO!" "OH SO IT'S TO DANGORUS FOR ME BUT NOT FOR YOU TORI SHOUTED!!" no Andros said they need you here. "Watch your tone young lady" "WHAT EVER!!" Tori left After school she and all the other rangers even Blake and Hunter who where fine where at Ninja Opps Tori and Hunter was sparing as Hunter pined Tori "AH COME ON!!" Challenge me he said to Tori sorry not into it Today! Tori said almost crying "Are you Okay Tor" Tori felt a warm tear fall down her cheek. Hunter grabed Tori and Hugged her in a calming voice he said "Let's go for a walk" Huh! Tori answered "ok"

_**Hunter's Pov: **_

_**"what the hell she never cries"**_

_**something must be wrong.**_

They sat on the banks of a river "So Tori Spill" Hunter said "My Dad!" what about him. "is he calling me a building with feet again?" "Why would I be crying over that?" Tori asked Hunter made a face like I don't know "He has to go fight"

"Hell he always dose that" Hunter responded. "He's going to miss my speech and graduation so is my uncle and aunt" Tori said crying "hey ,hey" hunter said brushing her hair away from her face. Tori got hunter's hand with her hand to keep feeling the warmth of his strong hand. "I'll be there" Hunter said "You'll be great" Hunter said as he got closer to Tori's face Tori felt the warmth of Hunter's breath as he kissed her lips. Tori's cell phone started to ring She pulled her blue nokia out of her pocket "Hello" "Tori" she herd her mother talking "Come home" "alright fine" Tori said Angrily Hunter walked Tori to her van. hunter opened her door for her as Tori got into the car she turned the radio on Lindsay Lohan's Confessions of a broken heart came on the radio. Tori began to think of her relationship with her father. as she pulled in the drive way Andros,Ashley ,Zane ,and Karone where all sitting on the front deck "Tori sit down" Ashley said Tori did "hunny" you knew this would happen sooner or later Zane added "Yeah But Why Now Why can't I help?" "It's Not your fight" Karone added. "It involves my dad my uncle and my aunt and mom why not." Tori said trying to use her debate courses to argue her point but it was no use. Tori had to stay home and help her mother in till they needed her.

Tori ran up the stairs angerly Stomping she put on her pajamas a blue tank top and blue basketball shorts she got in her bed and pulled her dolphin comforter over her head. she pulled her Blue Nokia out again and called 362-65774 the number of Hunter. Hunter who was in the shower at the time the phone quickly went to voice mail

_**Hunter's Voice Mail:**_

_**"Hey you have reached Hunter Bradley Hope you know what to do because I don't want to explain it **_

_**Dustin if this is you. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO IS YOUR REFRIGERATOR RUNNING OR ONE OF YOUR MANY LAMEO AND OLD PRANK CALLS!!**_

_**Leave a normal message after the beep **_

_****beeeep****_

"Hunter it's me Tori call me back" she said trying to fight back Finlay broke down in tears on the phone when she was trying to finish her sentence she quickly hung up the phone and put it on the charger and got up and brushed her teeth and went to bed she turned on her CD with ocean sounds on repeat and went to sleep. Meanwhile at Hunter's house hunter was just getting out of a steamy relaxing hot shower he put his clean crimson silky pajama bottoms and top and laid down his phone was continuously beeping he grabbed it off the night stand.

he herd the message from Tori he quickly pressed 1 on his phone because Tori was Number one on his speed dial.

_**Tori's Voice Mail:**_

_**Hey folks it's me Tori Hanson if you don't know who iam hang up please because I don't know how you got my digits.**_

_**anyway Iam sorry I can't ancewer my phone Unlike some people I have a LIFE!! so leave a message after the beep.**_

_**Tori you herd in the back round what are you doing dad! go away she said. as the message cut off.**_

_*****Beeep*****_

Hey Tor, sorry I missed your call babe I had to take a shower I was smelling a bit ripe there. well I guess you missed my call any way talk to you at school tomorrow. can you believe tomorrow is our last day seniors!! Hunter shouted bye

love ya!

_****Beeep****_

_**Tori's Dream:**_

_**She was haveing a simaler dream only tori was the same age she is now her dad was floating away she was trying to run as fast as she could to get to him. When she caught up to him he turned into Hunter. she tried to grab him but he turned into smoke Tori fell to her knees and was crying**_

_****Radio****_

_**Good morning Blue bay Harbor it is 6:45a.m. and those waves are amazing. WHOOP!!!!! Now here's**_

_**A Little music From D.J.K to get you up and ready**_

_***Ocean Avenue Plays!!* **_

Tori gets to school on time today walking down the school hallway with a trash bag in her hand because today was senior locker clean out she started to enter her locker combination when she felt a warm strong hand on her back. She turned around to see that it was Hunter what was up with the message you left me last night? Hunter asked with concern Tori shaking her head nothing nothing she said in a shaky voice. I know it's not nothing The graduation? Hunter asked yes and no Tori ancewered She continued I want to father Tori nodded. Wait you will get to help I'll make shure of it

**_End Of Chapter 1_**


End file.
